Owari
by Kaze-Darkness
Summary: What do you do when you start having dreams of killing someone? Just ask Kai Hiwatari, his life has gone to hell ever since he started having dreams of murdering someone, and that someone being Tyson Granger. HIATUS


_A/N: I'm not technically "new" to the beyblade section, I had written fics before on some previous accounts that I seemed to have forgot about and my conscience has gotten to me so I decided to start over. With it being new halloween and all, I thought a horror fic would be nice to write. Though I do need to warn the readers that this AU and isn't for those expecting a story thats sugar coated and filled with happiness, also there is no pairings or yaoi in this fic. Reviews are always appreciated, if you flame, please do it tastefully and if it's a pointless flame like "OMG! YOUR STORY TEH SUXXORS!1111111" will be ignored. Constructive Criticism is always a plus. Other warnings include Dark Themes, Blood, Language, Character Death and so forth. But I do hope you enjoy the story._

_-Prologue-_

* * *

_"K-Kai... I thought we were friends!"_

_Tyson whimpered as he backed against the wall, brown eyes wide with terror.. he was usually never afraid of these kind of things, but to see his own team mate come at him with any kind of weaponry, even with a twisted, cruel smile on their face could even scare the most brave person out there. Tyson shivered as his dark blue hair fell around him, he was backing as far away as he could, but the door was on the other side of the room... there was no way to get there without Kai coming at him from any direction in the least, he swallows back a lump in his throat._

_"Sorry to say Tyson, but you finally made me snap and now I'm glad I did." Kai grinned cruelly, holding the gun in his hands as the Granger shivered at the thought of what was about to happen, Tyson could see the maniacal look in the Hiwatari's eyes that seemed to grow deeper as Kai took another step forth, ignoring any pleas Tyson had. He had been standing in the shadows for so long and finally one day, one of Tyson's normal antics just made him snap and now he would put a end to what he should of done long ago, Tyson slid across the wall backing in another direction._

_"But Kai... what did I do?" Tyson pleads, backing against one of the corners and still moving but not being able to escape that cold, crazy gaze coming from the Russian teen, Kai doesn't seem phased by whats happening or about what he's going to do._

_"Existing, Tyson," Kai began as he stepped forth causing the teen to scatter away from him as fast as he could go. "From the day I met you, I was pissed that you beat Carlos and when you beat the Blade Sharks. But now I know what I have to do and I realize I should of done it a long time ago."_

_Kai cocks the gun, it's muzzle gleaming cruelly as Tyson starts to slide away from the wall and start to try and run for the door, it was his only chance. Tyson feels his heart thumping violently as he steadily backs towards the door, the only escape from this room. He can feel the cold gaze on him and without much other thought, he took the risk and ran forth running for the door but the dreaded sound of the gunshot echoed through the air before he felt an excruciating pain in his gut._

_Blood spilled on the floor from the open wound as Tyson, holding onto the door knob for dear life looked back at the Hiwatari, shaking. nothing but hurt and betrayal reflecting in his brown eyes as Kai casually approached as if nothing happened, as if he hadn't just shot down one of his team mates in cold blood. He didn't seem phased that he was taking a life from someone, that he was... a murder._

_"K-K-Kai... why...?" Tyson slowly managed to choke out, the ruby liquid seeped from the wound onto the floor and his clothes like a grotesque wine, Kai stepped up to the teen casually lifting a thumb to wipe away the tears that trailed down the teen's face, a crooked and twisted smile on his face. Doing this was just to torment and torture Tyson even more before he met his painful end. "Simple, Tyson. I was finally pushed over the edge as I stated before," Kai hissed as he stepped around the blood._

_"And then there was you, I knew there was something about you, but like everyone else, you stood in my way. And for that, I had to bring you down, just like Carlos and the Blade Sharks did." Kai continued, Tyson's eyes were wide._

_"Y-Y-You murdered Y-Y-Your O-Own t-t-e-e-eam?" Tyson stuttered out, his voice growing husky, it was becoming too hard to breathe._

_"What do you think?" Kai mocked, grinning cruelly as the color drained from Tyson's face and his skin was gradually becoming whiter than white, he felt his eyes growing heavy and the urge for sleep overcoming his now frail body as he felt the weakness and the cold take over, the last thing he saw was Kai step up to him, his crimson eyes locked on his brown ones as he felt his breathing become more and more ragged._

_"Goodbye, Tyson." was the last words said as Tyson's body went limp and collapsed to the floor._

_-End Of Prologue-_

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for such a short prologue but I didn't want to make a long one as it'd probably spoil the story ahead of time. Chapter One will be written soon, for now I guess you all will have to settle for this until I can get my brain out of the gutter and also have the time to write the first chapter. Yeah, this is probably the shortest author's note I ever seen. Ciao... - **Kaze-Darkness**  
_


End file.
